


Peripheral

by RachelIsWriting



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelIsWriting/pseuds/RachelIsWriting
Summary: When the fog clears one thing remains.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Peripheral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivelymoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful moody. I had this idea at 4am so I hope you don’t hate it to much.
> 
> Not beta read.

Have you ever woken up from a dream so real, but the second you try to cling onto the happenings of it they burst into nothingness? 

That’s the feeling that Eddie had been carrying around with him for 40 years.

Sometimes it would linger into his waking life.

Most of the time he didn’t know if he was awake or asleep any more.

He’d get flashes in the corners of his vision, but turning his head to see them they would disappear.

It was if the outside of his focus was just fog, a constant blur that he didn’t think would ever clear.

That all changed the second he drove his rented car into to the town he grew up in. Just seeing the signs for Derry brought an image of curly hair and glasses but as he tried to focus on it, it disappeared as soon as it arrived.

He was only back in the town for a short time, his mother’s house had finally sold and he had to go back to sign all the paperwork. Why in this day and age he couldn’t do it all via email he didn’t know, but he also felt a strange pull to go back to his first home. 

He pulled up outside the lawyers office and stopped the car. The local radio had been advertising the fact that a Derry comedian who’d landed a Netflix special was returning this weekend but that didn’t interest Eddie at all.

He hated comedians, feeling sorry for the team of writers that actually wrote the stuff for them behind the scenes, using the material for some bozo who looked like they’d just spent all weekend on a drugs fuelled bender and rolled onto stage in last night's clothes. 

He turned his head to look out the window and another image floated past across his vision. Of bikes, and sunny days, of laughter and friendship and love. He tried to focus on the faces but they blurred out as soon as he did, dissipating into the air around him.

Sighing to himself, he opened the car door reaching in and pulling out the bag on the car seat behind next to him.

He didn’t notice that the car door nearly hit someone walking past until it was too late, just catching a glimpse of them as they swerved, nearly falling over in the process. 

“Oh shit are you ok?” He said.

They turned and as Eddie looked at the man stood in front of him the blurred edges around him suddenly cleared. He took in the thick rimmed glasses, the goofy smile and the way the man seemed to be staring right into his soul.

As everything rushed back to him, memories of hammocks and first crushes and danger and the best group of friends he would ever have. Memories of things that he couldn’t believe he had forgotten. Good things as well as truly horrible things. But the one thought that truly floated to the top above all else.

“Richie”

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I’ve never read or watched anything from the franchise, can you tell? I’m just obsessed with reading reddie fics lol


End file.
